


A Person is Fragile, Too. (Things I write when I get the urges to.)

by spadekindacool



Category: this isnt for a fandom
Genre: #Idonthaveatag #iwrotethisduringclass #ibrokemyownheart, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadekindacool/pseuds/spadekindacool
Summary: One Fight leads to the understanding and building of a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

I love him. I know that for a fact, yet, I stood here wondering why I couldn't even look at his face. It was the last thing I wanted to do at this point. 

"How did you get that way?" Tears streamed down his face as he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. 

"I don't know." I still didn't look at him.

I loss. I let myself get so infatuated by him. If I leave now the pain will go away easier for the both of us, won't it? Why AM I really doing this? Is it self pride or fear? Fear of loss or love. 

"Fuck" Coming out as more of a whisper than I wish it had.

"Why are you doing this?! Is there something wrong with me or is there just something wrong with you? I know how you are, you get with people and once they like or even love you, you leave. I thought I could change you." A heavy sigh escaped his pink lips, more moist now from tears. "I really thought I could...stupid of me, huh?" 

"What do you even want from me? I can give you nothing, I can't help you with anything, and I'll only drag you down. So, what do you want from me? Jesus Christ!" Tears started to blur my own vision but I blinked them away quickly, letting them fall to the grass like carpet.

"All I wanted was you. That was all I wanted and it is all I want. Why can't you see that? Are you blind to true love or do you just not want to accept it! I took the challenge you so proudly held out to me thinking I could win. Can I win or am I just playing myself? Are you rooting for me or for yourself? Damnit, talk to me! Don't just give me your mumbles!" Now he was crying violently, shaking his head rapidly as if he were trying to shake away his thoughts.

"I didn't want it to end this way. You have to understand, really. I didn't want this much pain. Do you even SEE how I am hurting? Ha, I guess this really was useless.." A scoff is what came out of my lips, making me realize how dry they were. I guess I want you more than I thought I did..

"You do everything no one else did when I left. They looked at the door, scoffed, and moved on. Why? You could let me easily walk out so why? Why are you standing here like this is a battle field? Why are you fighting for me to stay!" Now I was the one crying. I could no longer see the green floor from the tears. Why was I standing here crying? Just walk out the door. Leave him. It is not that hard, just do it!! 

He slowly walked towards me, making my breath hitch. His arms snaked around my back, putting me at ease even though it shouldn't have.

"I'm a little scared of something new," turning around slightly, I hugged him back. "But I feel a little safer when I'm with you."

The warmth of his body made me feel warm and soft. Had I never noticed this? He smelled like a mixture of pine wood and mint. I wanted to pause time and stand here forever. 

Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads no where....

"I am rooting for you. I was always rooting for you, even if I didn't want to say it." I slowly looked up, trying to match his eye level. "You did change me, I was just to stubborn to see it."


	2. Telepatía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what about if I fell asleep on call?"  
> "I'd stay on the phone and listen while you talk when you're fast asleep."  
> "You'd stay on the phone just to hear me breath?"  
> "On repeat."

_~La noche y tú. Vive la luna enaomorada~_

A light feeling sat on my feet, like I was walking on a cloud. For once, I felt I was able to match the pace of the music and achieve the feeling as I waltzed across the dark marble floor. I looked to my partner, seeing that he felt the same way. He placed one hand on my lower back and kept one on my waist. 

_~Y al contemplarla en su mirada, Me hace soñar~_

Milk and honey, that is how I describe his eyes. A light brown mix that is so easy to get lost in. I felt like I was being swept away just by looking at them, drowning in them maybe. 

"You know, we are here because you need a partner to rule the kingdom with you, but how do you NOT already have a partner? You are perfect in every aspect but yet your family threw this ball for a potential partner."

"I think my family doesn't trust me to find my own life partner on my own. As if their decision is going to be any better than mine." I scoffed looking away towards my parents who chatted away. 

"Every guy in this room feels they have a chance with you. I bet they are looking at you right now wondering when they will get a chance to dance with you." He took a glance around the room only to be met with glares from every other prince in the room.

"And I stand correct! They are literally tearing me apart with their eyes!!" A breathy laugh erupted from the figure in front of my making me laugh, too.

"I do not want to be with any of them, and they do not care to be with me either. They care for what my family has to offer to them. If I were at the same rank as them and not as rich as I am they would not even care to be here. In the real world, they can give less of a shit about whether they love me or not, it's my money they care about. I want someone who doesn't care about my wealth but about me. If I were to lose all my money would any of these guys stay with me? No, no they wouldn't."

"You give a very fair point, but do your parents think that way, too?"

"Well no....but I can do things my own way." And with that I danced away to one of the prince's on the side of the room. He looked nearly shocked as if he had watched me walk on water when I was only walking to him. 

Now what can I possibly be doing? I have NO intention on ever being with any guy in this room but where is the fun in not messing around, eh?

"Would you like to dance?" 

"Yes! Of course."

If I do say so myself, this prince wasn't too bad of a dancer, though, he wasn't as good as _my_ prince.

"You know I can see right through you. I can read your mind, all you want to do, it's written all over your face times 2." 

A slight blush crept upon his face as he looked away. This one wasn't much fun..

"Looking at me like you love me, i know you don't love me." Now I felt more satisfied knowing the fun part was approaching.

"What do you mean?!" I do not think his face is red from being flustered anymore..oh well.

"Oh would you look at that, its just someone after my money. It is time for me to go now. Ta ta!" And with that I walked away.

"How was he? And why does he look at such dismay..." Reagen looked at me almost unamused, being able to guess what I did.

"I got him buttered up and shot him down. He was no fun, it was easy to see his intentions without actually talking to him." A slight proud smile was plastered on my face because, I truly did feel proud.

"How cruel of you! You don't really need any of these guys anyway," He paused to make sure he doesn't say the wrong thing. "You'll still always have me by your side. Your shining knight and prince!" A cocky grin was on Reagen's face. His smile could really light up the room as if he were the sun.

"Oh yeah? What if I went days without talking to you?"

"Well I'd call you of course."

"Would you take it personal?"

"Mmm maybe but I wouldn't say it."

"If you write to me and I don't answer, don't be offended that i don't show up."

"I would not be offended, but at least don't leave me hanging.." He seemed to look away as he said this. I took a mental note of this just to remember.

"And what about if I fell asleep on call?" I know this question will surely trip him up since the other didn't.

"I'd stay on the phone and listen while you talk when you're fast asleep."

"You'd stay on the phone just to hear me breath?" Now I'm the one who is shocked. I mean who would expect that??

"On repeat." He shot me back his infamous cocky grin while I was now the flustered one, waltzing on the marble floor with a warm feeling on my cheeks.

"Ha. You are smooth with your words. Two can play that game." I was now giving him a toothy grin showing that I am indeed determined to win this "competition".

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming to this event held by my family. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves! Even though the night is young, make sure to take a safe trip home while it is still a little light out." A smiled towards everyone in front of me and gave a wave, slowly walking down the steps. Everyone came to the middle of the room to do the last dance of the night. Reagen held out his hand, smiling at me just like a prince.

"May I have this dance?" He looked at me with a small smirk and his eyelids low. Oh, how I wish I could take a picture of him in this moment and keep it forever.

"Yes you may." I connected our hands as he pulled me closer to his body.

"Connected with our body and our soul," Now he fully looked at me and I could see the look in his eyes. I could read them, the honey eyes were easier to fall into now than before. A part of me almost collapsed into him in that moment but another part of me kept my body stable, along with the hand that grazes my back so slowly.

"Connected and I'm never letting go.." A slight look at my lips and he moved in within almost a split second, moving so fast as if he were eager to taste my lips. His movements were soft and gentle even with his passionate kiss. For once, I understood why none of these guys were who I wanted. It was him I wanted the entire time. 

_**~La luna está llena, mi cama vacía Lo que yo te haría. Si te tuviera de frente la mente te la volaría. De noche y de día~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is solely based off of Telepatía Kali Uchis. Ive been listening to it on repeat along with her other songs on the Sin Miedo album.  
> Here are the songs mentioned (in order)  
> La Luna Enamorada- Kali Uchis  
> Telepatía- Kali Uchis  
> twoAM- SZA  
> De Nadie- Kali Uchis  
> Telepatía- Kali Uchis (yes this song was mentioned twice)  
> Fue Mejor- Kali Uchis ft. PartyNextDoor  
> Telepatía- Kali Uchis
> 
> As we can see, Telepatía was a big influence in this story. Once again I had no plot and was unsure what I was going to do the whole time so I am sorry if at times its a little confusing. I hope you enjoyed it!! Bye Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Music is my biggest inspiration so I used different song lyrics as lines so here are those songs (in order)  
> Million Dollar Man- Lana Del Rey  
> All I Wanted- Paramore  
> Helium- Glass Animals  
> Devil Town- Cavetown  
> Chasing Pavements- Adele
> 
> I am sorry if this makes you lost, I didn't have a real plot while writing, I just went with whatever I wrote haha. Not to mention I wrote this during school because for some reason I write the best during school. If you have a request for a future chapter or for something I should include in my next writing, just leave a comment! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
